


The Break Down

by dance_tilyouredead



Series: The Breakdown [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Commander Heart Eyes, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Mechanic Lexa, Team Captains Clexa, who doesn't love a beach party?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_tilyouredead/pseuds/dance_tilyouredead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Octavia grab Clarke for a coastal road trip but their car breaks down an hour in. Lexa is the mechanic that arrives with the tow truck.</p><p>Also Lexa has noticed Clarke at inter-school sports games for years. Pining Mini Lexa is my new favourite thing.</p><p>***<br/>Lexa stops and looks down at her seriously. ’In freshman year you wore pink Nike sneakers and a matching hair tie for the whole hockey season.’</p><p>’They were my lucky shoes,’ Clarke grumbles.</p><p>Lexa nods. ’I know. You may not have noticed me, Clarke but I definitely noticed you.’<br/>**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't even have a prompt but I still blame Tumblr.

**Mad Engineer:  
** _Don’t get on the bus._

 **Bad Bitch O** _**  
** We’re picking you up._

Clarke takes her foot back off the first step and the driver glares at her. she waves a sorry and retreats back to the shade. It’s hotter than hell and the university bus-stop is baking. The start of semester is always a killer.

Raven’s car appears but she isn’t the one driving. Octavia’s behind the wheel and Clarke debates her chances of getting the next bus before literally melting.

Octavia stands up through the window to thump on the roof. ’Get in bitch we’re going shopping.’

’Seriously?’

Raven Shakes her head. ’Of course not seriously. That shit’s boring, we’re going on a road trip. We’ve already got your bag and cleared your schedule with you Mom.’

’I do have homework, You know.’

’Bullshit,’ Octavia calls. ’Now get in while this hunk a junk’s still running.’

’Hey!’ Raven smacks Octavia as Clarke jumps in the car.

Octavia falls back behind the wheel and punches the accelerator. Clarke grabs the back of Ravens seat and holds on for dear life.

’Wait. Does that mean you went through my underwear draw?’

//

Two hours later the car makes a sound that cannot be good.

’Um Raven?’ Octavia slows down.

’What did you do?’ Raven waves her hands. ’Pull over dammit.’ She pats the car’s dashboard. ’Hold on baby, I’m here for you.’

Clarke groans as smoke starts pouring out of the bonnet. She jumps out of the barely stopped car before it can blow up and flops down in a piece of shade not far off. Raven pops the hood and disappears into the smoke with a bag of tools and gallon bottle of water.

After five minutes of Raven swearing Octavia flops down next to her.

’Not going well?’ Clarke assumes.

’Humph.’ Octavia pushes her hair off her damp forehead. ’Something about a split hard line or filter of a broken… something.’

’How long til she gives up and calls a tow truck?’

’Well, it’s Raven so.’

Clarke holds out her hand over Octavia’s face. O takes her hand and they thumb wrestle until their hands ache.

//

’Finally,’ Raven growls.

Octavia just grunts and drags her shirt up over her eyes but Clarke makes the effort to stand as the tow truck shows up barely ten minutes after they called.

’Slack assholes,’ Raven moans. ’They’re not even gonna know what to do with her.’

’We only just called them, Rae,’ Clarke reminds her. ’I’m sure they’re perfectly professional.’

’Yeah right.’ Raven approaches the truck cabin as the door opens.

Clarke hangs back but she can still see the vaguely threatening way Raven articulates her words. The poor mechanic is hidden behind the door but Clarke can’t imagine he’ll be doing too well.

Raven is arguing more but Mr Mechanic must be making some good points because Raven seems to actually be listening instead of just yelling. She even nods a couple times and then takes a step back.

The truck door closes with a thump and the mechanic round the bonnet.

Oh. Holy. Hell. The mechanic is girl. A hot girl. A hot girl in a black singlet and jeans with black tinted wayfarer sunglasses. Raven either hasn’t noticed the hotness or doesn’t care since she’s looking only at her car and still talking shop.

Miss mechanic pushes the sunnies back and makes eye contact with Clarke.

’Hi, you must be—’ Clarke goes for an introduction but Raven pushes her aside.

’Move it Clarke we have an emergency here.’ Raven. Is a bitch.

’Helo,’ The girl nods, ignoring Raven’s crazy. ’I’m Lexa, I’m here to help with the car.’ Hot mechanic Lexa offers Clarke her hand. She has a slight accent and a formal way of talking. Her knuckles are callused, and Clarke’s in trouble.

'Clarke,’ she has Lexa’s hand in hers for about half a second before Raven drags Lexa away and under the hood.

//

An hour later Lexa manages to talk Raven into letting them tow her car. Them being Lexa and Lincoln the big muscly guy who hooked up the winch. Octavia was all over Lincoln, Clarke was drooling over Lexa, and Raven… well Raven had Sophie, her red 78 Datsun.

The car has to go to Lexa’s shop while they wait for the parts to arrive. Raven wanted to take Sophie home but none of them could afford that tow.

They pile into a cab and head toward the hotel Lexa recommended as being cheap but not flea ridden. Lexa had Clarke’s number to let them know when the parts arrive. Clarke has Lexa’s just in case they get lost.

They get lost.

Octavia screamed, ’Stop,’ when she saw the beach and the cab driver took their money and drove off before they realised that seeing the beach is not the same as having access to it. They're on a random street. With no idea where they're going.

Clarke digs out her phone.

 **Me  
** _I don’t know where I am_

Before she can put her phone back in her pocket it buzzes.

 **Hot Mechanic  
** _I don’t know where you are either_

 **Me  
** _I can see sand_

The typing bubble pops up for a few seconds then stops. Then starts again.

 **Hot Mechanic  
**_We have a lot of that_.

Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles. She doesn’t know why Lexa’s being so obtuse.

 **Me  
**_There’s a round about_?

Another instant reply shakes her phone.

 **Hot Mechanic  
**_Okay, stay where you are, I’ll be there soon_.

Clarke frowns at the message. She’s really just going to come and get them? Octavia and Raven are wandering ahead and Clarke shouts out to stop them.

’Lexa’s coming,’ she tells them.

’You must be good,’ both Raven and Octavia say in unison then crack up laughing. Laughing and hugging at each other with tears in their eyes.

Clarke drops her bags on the ground, head thrown back in defeat.

’What’s so funny?’ Lexa is standing right beside Clarke making her jump.

’Jeeze you scared the shit out of me,’ Clarke holds a hand over her heart.

’I apologise,’ Lexa says sincerely bowing her head and palming the back of her neck.

And Clarke is in trouble.  _God help me. She’s awkward._

Clarke laughs, ’No, it’s okay. Really. these idiots just demand a lot of attention.’

Octavia looks at the awkward space between them then cracks up laughing again. Raven is still snorting.

’What’s wrong with them?’ Lexa asks.

’Nothing that science can yet prove,’ Clarke sighs. ’But where are we going?’

Lexa nods her head down the street. ’Not much further.’

’Oh thank god,’ Raven groans, hefting her bag higher on her shoulder.

’Oh thank Lexa, you mean,’ Clarke points out.

’No that’s your line,’ Octavia butts in and then bursts out laughing again. She waves away Clarke’s glare. ’I’m hilarious and you love me.’

Lexa ignores Clarke’s blush and ducks to pick up both of her bags off the ground.

’Oh, no you don’t have to—’ she madly scrambles for a bag strap but Lexa just lifts the bags over her head and out of Clarke’s reach. Clarke is wearing flip flops against Lexa’s work boots so she doesn’t have much of a chance but she jumps anyway landing well within Lexa’s personal space. Their faces are a breath apart and Clarke wonders how this happened. Lexa’s eyes are wide but she doesn’t step back. Clark is sure that’s just not in her nature. Clarke drops her arms but doesn’t step back.

Lexa inclines her head to point in the same direction again. ’This way,’ And steps around Clarke, swinging both Clarke’s bags over one shoulder.

’Fine,’ Clarke huffs. ’How come you could just drop everything anyway. Aren’t you working?’

’Start early finish early,’ Lexa says then points back a block up the street. ’and that’s the shop.’

Clarke can just make out  _Trigeda Mechanical_  on a sign above an open, car filled workshop. ’So who’s looking after the car?’

’Lincoln will take good care of Sophie and I’ve already ordered the parts.’

Clarke laughs at Lexa using the car’s name but doesn’t say any more. Raven and Octavia are a few meters behind them talking in a quick back and forth but Clarke and Lexa fall into a comfortable silence. The beach is near by and Clarke can hear the waves. Salt flavours the air. It’s really a beautiful day even with the heat.

After another block Lexa looks sideways at Clarke. ’We’ve met, you know’ she says.

’I would definitely remember meeting you,’ Clarke says without thinking. Although looking at Lexa’s profile as she turns to hide a blush, Clarke thinks maybe she does seem familiar. ’Did you go to Ark Academy?’ She asks.

Lexa snorts a laugh which halts mid-way before she says, ’Ah, no. Woods High. It’s local.’

Clarke still just looks at her.

Lexa sighs and raises her free arm as she cries, ’Jus Drein Jun Daun!’ At a half war cry volume.

Oh crap. ’Oh Crap.’ Clarke says catching up to reality again.

Lexa nods, ’Mhm.’

’Lexa Heda. Woods team Captain.’

’Team Commander,’ Lexa corrects, seriously.

Clarke laughs, just now remembering the ferocious team of girls the Arkers had to go up against two seasons in a row. She didn’t recognise Lexa without the black war paint and blood splashed over her face. ’You broke that girls nose,’ she remembers.

’She deserved it. Fucking Ice Harpies.’ Lexa’s frown is deep but temporary as Clarke laughs.

’I think they actually went by “Ice Foxes”, and your team almost got disqualified for it.’ she says.

’Almost,’ Lexa agrees.

’You scared the shit out of me.’

Lexa looks surprised. ’You didn’t show it. Ever.’

Clarke has to turn away from the admiring look Lexa gives her. ’Yeah, well a Captain needs to be strong for her team. What was all that Jus Drein stuff anyway?’

’Blood must have blood,’ Lexa explains. ’You took the trophie, and we took it back. Eye for an eye kinda deal.’

’Right,’ Clarke drags out slowly. ’Terrifying.’

’That was the idea. I miss it sometimes.’

’Miss what? Getting slammed up and down a basketball court and splashed with blood?’

’Getting to play against you.’

’Only happened twice.’

’Nope.’ Lexa shakes her head.

Clarke doesn’t ask, just looks confused.

’Every year at least once a season for three years in basketball, and three soccer seasons, and two years of hockey and softball before that.’

Clarke’s mouth drops open. ’Since middle school? Come on, I know I would have noticed you.’ She feels her ears burn a little but doesn’t take it back.

She doesn’t need to because Lexa stops and looks down at her seriously. ’In freshman year you wore pink Nike sneakers and a matching hair tie for the whole hockey season.’

’They were my lucky shoes,’ Clarke grumbles.

Lexa nods. ’I know. You may not have noticed me, Clarke but I definitely noticed you.’

Clarke has to close her mouth feeling the blush in her ears spread to her cheeks. ’Young me had some kind of blindfold on.’

Lexa laughs. ’Yeah, I guess she did.’ She looks down at the ground, takes a step into Clarke’s space then lifts her gaze. Clarke loses herself in searching green eyes as Lexa asks, ’Does this Clarke see more clearly now?’

Clarke nods slow and dumb.

’Grosse guys,’ Octavia starts making gagging noises as Raven walks off across the road.

’O, you are the actual worst,’ Clarke raises her middle finger at Octavia who sticks out her tongue before following Raven across the street. ’Where are you even going?’ She calls out.

Lexa gives a light cough. ’This is it,’ she says pointing to the Hotel sign with a fluorescent vacancy light switched on. ’Dolphin Sands is the cheapest way to remain hepatitis free.’ Then her expression drops as she seems to hate herself for a second. ’Except forget that I just brought up STIs. I swear this is actually a really nice town. It’s just when you grow up in a place, you know, all you can see is the—’

’Bad parts, I get it,’ Clarke interrupts Lexa’s floundering. ’I think it’s beautiful here.’

Lexa releases a breath. ’Yeah,’ she agrees looking into Clarke’s eyes again. ’Beautiful.’

Octavia once again ruins the moment, shouting at them across the road, ’Hey Romeo, can we have Clarke back now? We need signatures in here!’

Lexa half growls half groans. ’I guess I should go,’ she says but doesn’t release Clarke’s bags.

’Go out with me tonight.’ Clarke’s words come out as a demand but she goes with it.

Lexa frowns. ’Lincoln’s having a party at our place. I can’t bail.’

’Oh,’ Clarke’s surprised by the force of her disappointment.

’You should come,’ Lexa says. Clarke looks over to Octavia who is tapping her foot waiting and Lexa sees. ’All of you should. It’s a beach party. There’s always a big mix of people. Please?’

It’s the please that does it. ’Okay.’

Lexa doesn’t smile but her eyes shine with warmth. ’Good. Yes, here.’ she hands Clarke her bags abruptly. ’I should go. ’Lincoln won’t have prepared anything.’

She turns on her heal then and takes a step away.

’Wait!’ Clarke all but shouts. She grabs Lexa’s hand even though she’s already stopped. ’Thanks,’ she says. ’For—,’ she’s honestly not sure where to start so she gives up and leans in to kiss Lexa’s cheek. ’Thanks for noticing me.’ While Lexa is still frozen, Clarke rushes across the street.

Octavia shakes her head and threads her arm through Clarke’s. ’Come on, Princess. Commander Heart Eyes can wait. This place has a pool.’


	2. I can see sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write a few more chapters of this but as drabbles in connected works. Thanks So much for all the love.

 

**Me**  
_I can see sand_

**Hot Mechanic**  
_Again? Really_.

Clarke hides under her oversized sun hat to shield her iPhone from the glare. The heat died down enough through the afternoon that Octavia demanded they make the immediate trek from pool side to beach side.

‘Gotta admit this was one of your better ideas, O.’ Raven is stretched out with the sun shining full on one side, rotating and turning every so often to get good UV coverage.

Octavia is going with more of a run around in a bikini and my tan will figure itself out method. ‘All my ideas are better ideas.’ She’s sizing up her new sand sculpture which seems to be developing into a well proportioned mermaid.

**Me**  
_Just thought I’d let you know. How’s the cleaning?_

**Hot Mechanic**  
_Boys are slobs_

The accompanying picture is filled half with a grumpy faced Lexa, half showing the space behind her which seems to be a very messy kitchen counter covered in Pizza boxes and empties. Clarke lets out a laugh.

**Me**  
_And you would have nothing to do with that…_

**Hot Mechanic**  
_I take hygiene of my living spaces very seriously_

Clarke’s distracted from her reply by a pile of sand being flicked into her lap and all over her phone. ‘Rude,’ she says flicking a fingertip of sand back toward Octavia.

‘Who’s rude, Miss textAlot? Between your mechanic and that tent you’re hiding under I don’t think you’re quite getting the full beach experience here.’ Octavia is throwing sand and glares at her while lovingly crafting the ample bosom of her sand-mermaid.

**Me**  
_Prove it._

‘I’ll have you know that this _is_ me enjoying the beach.’ Clarke waves a hand over her body. She’s sitting on a towel with her legs crossed, oversize sunglasses on under a huge hat, with an airy long-sleeved shirt covering her arms. ‘We can’t all be sun-kissed goddesses, O.’

‘At least put the phone down,’ Raven joins. ‘Commander Heart Eyes will still be there _after_ the sun goes down.’

Clarke tells her friends to shove it in explicit terms then opens up her phonebook to change Lexa’s contact name, locks the screen and tucks her phone under her leg. ‘There, phone’s away.’

‘Finally.’

Thirty seconds later there’s another buzz and both Raven and Octavia groan as Clarke disappears under the brim of her hat.

**Commander Heart Eyes**  
_NOT a slob._

Lexa’s sent another photo. But this is no share house kitchen. She thinks for a second that Lexa has sent her some pinterest bedroom but then she looks closer and can see a mirror in the corner showing Lexa behind the camera.

It must be Lexa’s bedroom and Clarke quickly ups the brightness to full (battery be damned) and zooms in to examine every inch of the photo. She can see white linen on a double bed, a string of yellow sunflowers wrapped over the frame. There’s a small desk with nothing on it but a pile of books, a laptop and some speakers, a wooden chair tucked underneath. There’s a few picture frames on the walls but the image is too small to make out anymore.

She taps back to reply but receives a lap full of sand first. ‘Clarke!’ Octavia digs her foot into the sand again threateningly. ‘Don’t make me do it.’

//

**Me**  
_I can still see sand_

**Commander Heart Eyes**  
_I’ll be sure to alert the mayor._

Clarke grins. It’s getting dark and they really do need some help with directions but she couldn’t resist.

**Me**  
_And a big yellow lifeguard stand thing?_

The typing bubble comes up then stops. Clarke can imagine Lexa sighing, typing her sigh then thinking better of it.

**Commander Heart Eyes**  
_I’ll be there soon._

Clarke doesn’t fight the euphoria that those four little words bring. ‘Guys!’ she shouts after her friends. ‘Lexa’s coming.’

Raven doesn’t bother to say the thing. ‘You’re making this too easy, Princess.’

//

Lexa finds them at the waters edge as Raven is about to drop Clarke into the surf. It’s only a two foot swell but that’s not the point as she squeals and flails.

’Lexa help me,’ Clarke yells when she spots Lexa. Raven is unfairly strong and swept her up so fast all she could do was hold on, legs flailing madly.

Lexa stops when her ankles just sink under the water. ’How would I do this, Clarke?’

Clarke squeals through a laugh as Raven, up to her thighs in the surf tries to drop her. ’I don’t know, elbow her in the face!’

’Hey.’ Raven objects and Clarke tightens her hold on Raven’s neck latching on so no part of her will touch the cold wet ocean. ’You’re not actually in mortal danger, you know.’

’Yes I am. Lexa do something.’

Lexa walks out further and Raven turns around with Clarke still in her arms. ’Oh my god, here. You take her. I’m not keen for a bloody nose thank you very much.’

’What?’ Lexa brings up her arms automatically as Raven deposits a squealing Clarke into them. Clarke shifts her grip from Raven’s shoulders to wrap around Lexa’s neck instead. Lexa takes Clarke’s full weight with arms slung under her knees and across her back.

Clarke feels immediately safer. ’My hero.’ She rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa’s arms tighten and Clarke can see a red blush creeping up the back of her neck. ’You can put me down?’ she offers.

’But then your feet will get wet,’ Lexa replies quietly, looking down into her eyes. Clarke wonders how she didn’t realise Lexa was so strong, or her eyes so green.

’Um, that’s okay?’ Lexa is only knee deep.

Lexa recovers enough to smile at Clarke’s uncertain voice. The smile then slips into a teasing frown. ’You demanded I inflict a bloody nose on someone and now the water’s fine?’

Clarke doesn’t need to answer as Lexa walks them back up the sand and lowers her feet to dry ground. She supports Clarke’s shoulders until she regains her balance on two feet. They’re standing close enough that Clarke can still feel the heat of Lexa’s body and now she can properly see what Lexa is wearing. Which is not a lot. Her hair is out and loose across her shoulders except for a few braids holding the mass of waves back from her face. She’s wearing jean shorts and a lace top over her bikini so Clarke can see all the tensed muscles across her torso. ’Wow.’

Lexa lifts her arm to scratch at the back of her head and Clark follows the movement hypnotised. Lexa then awkwardly jerks her thumb back over her shoulder. ’We should probably go.’

’Yeah. Right. Go.’

//

Lexa guides them along the beach to a house on the end of the row. It’s close to the main road and possibly too run down to live in legally. But it’s right on the beach, covered in fairy lights and has an air of being well loved. People are already spread about sitting on picnic blankets, coolers and even a couch on the sand, all circled around a low burning camp fire. There’s more couches and people and coolers on the deck of the house where light and music floods out to stream across the sand.

It’s warm and welcoming but before they can get anywhere near the party a woman with almond eyes, flawless skin and a scowl set to kill stalks up to them and shoves at Lexa’s shoulder. ‘Bitch, where have you been?’

’Nice to see you too.’ Lexa deadpans, her expressions serious. ‘The traffic wasn’t too bad obviously?’

‘It was horrendous. And then I get home to find only half my children here to greet me.’ She gestures toward the house vaguely and Lincoln waves at them from the deck. Clarke decides that hotness must run in this family. ’I assume this was your distraction?’ The woman looks over at Clarke, Raven and Octavia who are standing around awkwardly gripping their bags of alcohol and beach gear.

Lexa shakes her head. ‘I’ve been gone for ten minutes, An.’

‘Ten minutes too long Little Lex.’ The woman grins and pulls Lexa in for a hug. Lexa hugs her back and once they separate the woman wraps an arm around Lexa’s shoulders and turns her back towards them. ’Now, Little Lexa. Introductions.’

’Anya,’ Lexa starts. ‘This is Raven. You can blame her for everything since it was her 78 Datsun that needed a tow.’

Anya ignores Raven’s indignant ’hey’ to nod her approval. ’Datsun. Nice choice.’

Raven gives a half shrug, ‘I know.’

‘And that’s Octavia,’ Lexa continues pointing past Raven. ’Don’t worry, Lincoln’s already met her.’

Anya shakes Octavia’s hand then looks at Clarke expectantly.

Lexa on the other hand doesn’t look at Clarks. She looks down at Clarke’s feet, slowly moves up but then gets stuck at her knees. She hesitates long enough that Clarke starts to feel a little awkward. Anya jabs an elbow into Lexa’s ribs hard enough for Lexa to let out a yelp. ‘And Clarke,’ she almost shouts, eyes snapping up to meet hers. ’And this is Clarke. Clarke ah. Clarke, this is Anya.’

‘So your name is Clarke?’ Anya shakes Clarke’s hand as well then looks at Lexa with an indulgent smile. ‘You certainly do have a type, Lex. I’ll give you that.’

Lexa groans, pushes Anya away and grabs Clarke’s hand. ‘C’mon lets get a drink.’

The three other women just laugh as Lexa drags Clarke into the party.

//

The house is just as run-down inside as outside, but there’s also that air of love and family that keep the space homely rather than a shambles. The kitchen is clear of pizza boxes and now just has full bottles of alcohol.

’Nice work,’ Clarke comments on the clean kitchen. Lexa is still holding Clarke’s hand so she feels the shrug.

‘Just a bit of surface grime. Comes up quick enough.’

’Still.’ Clarke turns to look at Lexa as she smoothes her thumb over the back of her hand. ’So,’ she says but really has nothing to add. Lexa is staring at her lips again and Clarke stares right back.

’Yeah,’ Lexa murmurs and sways just slightly toward her. Clarke’s heart beat stutters in her chest but then Lexa blinks, looks away and releases Clarke’s hand to turn to the fridge and disappear behind the door. ’Beer okay?’ She asks, voice a little higher than normal.

Clarke adds her bag of drinks to the table of booze. ’Beer’s all I brought. A cold one would be great.’

’Done and done.’ Lexa knocks the top off a cold bottle and passes it to Clarke, grabbing one for herself before closing the door.

The kitchen is fairly quiet since most of the party is happening outside. Clarke can hear Raven making friends already, shouting over the music. Normally Clarke would be out there with them but she likes it here with Lexa. Even if Lexa is horrible at conversation. ’So Anya? Is your Mom?’ She knows she’s too young to be but it’s all Clarke can think of to say.

’Close enough,’ Lexa shrugs and takes a long swig of beer. ’She was dating my Uncle Gustus when I first moved in with him and Linc. Their relationship didn’t end up being permanent but Anya was. Is. She was pretty young too at the time but she helped me a lot. With everything.’ Lexa trails off.

Another pause and Clarke doesn’t get a chance to bring up any other traumatic memories as chants of ’Lexa, Lexa,’ and ’Clarke, Clarke,’ draw them both outside.

//

A couple rounds of beer pong are followed up by shots then a ludicrously mismatched pool noodle battle between Octavia and Clarke. Mismatched because Octavia is sitting on Lincoln’s shoulders and Clarke is on Lexa’s.

’Hyah! Lexa, faster!’ Clarke holds her pool noodle like a lance as Lexa charges through the sand toward their opponents. Lexa’s holding on tight to Clarke’s thighs with about as much respect for boundaries as can be expected for a drunk girl racing another one around on her shoulders. Lexa’s also pretty damn agile considering she’s about the same size as Clarke.

’You’re going down, Griffin.’ Octavia shouts like she really is in battle. There’s charcoal from the fire spread around her eyes and she somehow looks genuinely badass.

’Jus Drein jus Daun!’ Lexa cries. She charges forward again then stumbles a few steps. Before Clarke can swing her noodle anywhere near Octavia, Lexa’s foot falls into a hole and they both tumble to the ground laughing. In the midst of untangling themselves their referee offers them both shot glasses.

Lexa glares past the tequila at Anya. ’You know I don’t think this is responsible adult behaviour.’

Anya laughs as Lexa and Clarke both throw back the tequila. ’Don’t tell any responsible adults then.’

//

Lincoln has very gradually relaxed as the night’s gone on. The first hour he stood saying very little, drinking his beer. Then Octavia dragged him into the beer pong and shots then noodle wars. And now he’s getting chatty.

Clarke doesn’t hesitate to that advantage. ’So tell me about young Lexa.’ Clarke sticks out her tongue when Lexa groans. ’Tell me about first crushes and heartbreaks. Tell me all of the things. Go.’

Lexa says something like ’Don’t you dare,’ but they both ignore her.

’Oh she was a tense little kid. All big hair and big attitude.’ Lincoln waves his hands over his bald head to indicate what he means. ’Super cute though.’

’Aw,’ Octavia teases, hands wrapped around his bicep. ’Did you have a creepy cousin crush?’

Lincoln lets out a bellowing laugh. ’Oh we knew from a very young age that Lexa was a big ol’ homo. —ow! Don’t kick me. It’s true. We both had a crush on that neighbour of yours whatever her name was when we were what, six?’

Lexa mumbles something to herself, empties the electric blue cocktail someone had thrown into her hands and says more clearly ’It was nothing.’

’Right. And I caught you whatshername doing _nothing_ to each other in your little treehouse right after I told you she was gonna be my girlfriend. —Ow! Stop kicking me. You broke my heart Lex. Then I had to lie to your mom about why we were fighting.’

Raven stumbles over. ’Who’s fighting?’

’Lincoln and Moms,’ Octavia answers presumably to divert the conversation from Lexa who has wandered away wearing a bright shade of red. Clarke watches her go but doesn’t get around to following.

’Oh, Mom’s are great,’ Raven cries out loud enough to bring attention to their little group.

’Oh god,’ Clarke grumbles dragging a hand down her face. ’Every time.’

’Every time what?’ Lincoln asks.

Octavia answers again, ’Raven has a thing for older women.’

’Oh no,’ Raven shakes her head emphatically. ’Not women. Just woman. Doctooor Griffin.’ She drags out the syllables slow and luxurious.

Clarke hates every one of them. ’I hate you all.’

’Seriously though, Princess. Your Mom is so hot. What right does a mother have being that hot? I mean, you know right?’

Octavia reaches over and rubs at Clarke’s shoulders as she lets out an exasperated groan. ’Yes. I know. please stop saying it. Over and over.’

’Do you think if I went into the emergency room Doctor Griffin could give me a physical? I mean she’s totally into girls right? Bisexual Griffins all round?’

’Oh my god please stop,’ Clarke drops to the ground, the weight of embarrassment too much to remain standing.

’But Clarke.’

’If I give you her number will you stop?’ Raven practically throws her phone over and Clarke taps in the details. Clarke will gladly deal with whatever the morning brings if she can stop Raven talking about Doctor fucking Griffin… or fucking Doctor Griffin? She shudders. Not okay. But whatever. They’re all adults. ’Don’t ever tell me anything ever, Raven.’

’Not a word. And you are a precious angel.’

’Yeah yeah. hurt her and you’ll never see Sophie again.’

’You wouldn’t dare.’

’I would.’

’And I would help her,’ Lexa adds falling into Clarke’s side and throwing an arm over her shoulders. She has two bottles of beer between her fingers and she gives one to Clarke. ’Why are we destroying her car?’

Raven isn’t paying attention anymore, already sending some likely regrettable texts to a woman eighteen years her senior.

Clarke leans into Lexa’s side, loving the warmth of her skin and the way she sits close enough to kiss. ’Raven wants to bone my mom,’ she grumbles.

’A valid goal. Your mom is hot.’

Clarke spits her mouthful of beer in a spray across the fire. ’What?’

’What?’

Lincoln decides to play peace keeper. ’Hey Lex remember when you were crushing all over that one girl?’ He picks up the thread of Clarke’s earlier question with an awkward laugh. ‘Captain of the Arkers Hockey team, right? You talked about her for months,’ he tilts his head to the side to twirl an invisible pony tail and puts on a high girly voice. ‘“The captain’s so pretty. Should I bring her a present? Something cool to show that I really get her. You know Captain to Captain.”’

Octavia is giggling madly but Lincoln continues oblivious. ‘And then she showed up at softball the season after and complimented your pitch and you swooned for a week. Captain this and captain that. You remember her? Ha, Lex? Cute little blonde thing she was, all blue eyes and… and blue eyes…’ Lincoln’s laughing voice trails off as he looks over Clark, gaze fixing to her hair for a long moment then her face before swivelling over to a fuming Lexa. ’Oh. Whoops.’

’That captain?’ Anya burst out laughing on the other side of the fire.

//

Clarke manages to pull Lexa away from the group and back onto the deck. She’s not sure how she does it and wishes she did know since that could be a useful skill in future. She should get a badge or something that says _Clarke Griffin: Lexa Whisperer_.

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand. ’I mean, you kind of already told me, right?’ Clarke tries to soothe her since she’ll probably regret killing her Mom and brother in the morning. ’And really it’s sweet. I wish you _had_ brought me a present back then.’

Lexa turns to her looking a tiny bit calmer although if she had hackles they’d likely still be up. ’Really?’ Lexa is leading them back into the house stumbling a little through the door way.

’Really,’ Clarke nods as Lexa takes her past the kitchen. ‘I mean then I mighta realised stinking boys weren’t my only option.’ Clarke’s not the least bit worried about where they might be going.

’He’s just such a butthead sometimes.’ Lexa continues down a hallway then stops at a closed door leaning heavy against the frame, her eyes on Clarke but unfocused.

’Well you did steal his girl,’ Clark says with a smile that only gets brighter when Lexa slaps at her shoulder but misses. Lexa opens the unmarked door and the room on the other side is one Clarke recognises – Lexa’s bedroom in all its Pinterest glory.

Lexa releases Clarke’s hand but leaves the door open as she walks in, drops her beer on the desk and flops down on the bed. ’Clarke, do you believe in love at first sight?’

Clarke hesitates for all of about a half a millisecond before following to drop her beer next to Lexa’s, close the door behind her and flop down on the bed. ’Well, I guess I was pretty irresistible in those pink Nikes.’

’Pffft,’ Lexa slaps the back of her hand against Clarke’s boob hard enough to hurt. ’Not what I meant, dork.’

’Name calling, really?’

Lexa ignores her. ’I mean, is there a chemical biological reason that two people could just look at each other and, and feel love?’ She turns onto her side then, as if Clarke’s answer is really truly important.

Clarke turns over as well chewing her lip as she tries to think it over. ’I guess there’s something to be said for lust. I don’t know about love though. I’ve never really been in love.’

’Really?’

Clarke shrugs. ’I thought there was something once. But then. No, not so much.’

’I was in love,’ Lexa says softly, eyes shining. ’It didn’t work out.’

There’s much more to that story, Clarke is sure. She’ll remember to ask later but for now she goes with a joke, ’I said you shoulda brought me presents. I am easily swayed by a pretty girl carrying chocolates.’

Lexa looks torn between crying and laughing and Clarke decides not to take a chance on the crying. ’Thank fuck for second chances, right?’ She reaches to hold her palm against Lexa’s jaw, thumb stroking her cheek. She leans in and Lexa is already meeting her half way, meeting her with a smile.

A breath of air flows over her cheek and then Clarke feels soft warm lips pressed against her own and Lexa’s fingers twist into her shirt and through her hair. Her whole body tingles and throbs and heats in all the best ways as Lexa pulls her in closer and deepens the kiss until they’re both gasping. Clarke nips at a full lower lip and Lexa chases her tongue past her teeth. At the taste of her, Clarke moans and grinds down.

’Fuck.’ Clarke isn’t sure which of them cursed first but the word slips through their haze and they separate, pause and then break out in giggles through heavy breathing. Giggles turn to full joyful laughter as they pull at each other’s hands and clothes and Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheeks and lips and mouth. Clarke closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of being showered in sweetness. She feels a high that has nothing to do with the alcohol they’ve had and she wonders what the hell she’s been doing with her life until now.

Their giggles start to die down and Lexa looks as sleepy as Clarke feels. ’Tired?’ She asks tucking some hair behind Lexa’s ear.

Lexa nods letting her eyes fall closed. ’Mhmm,’ she hums.

’Do you want me to go?’ Clarke offers.

’Not a chance,’ Lexa gives Clarke the answer she was hoping for. ’Just. Switch off the light?’ She’s barely talking in full syllables.

Clarke quickly goes to flick off the main light switch leaving just the light of a twinkling string of fairy lights twined with the sunflowers. By the time Clarke lays down again Lexa’s lost her battle with sleep and is snoring softly. Clarke tucks into her side and wraps an arm over her hips. ’Good night, Commander Heart Eyes.’

Lexa turns enough in sleep to tuck her feet underneath Clarke’s, their knees knocking together. Lexa’s sleepy murmur is almost too soft to hear. ’Good night, My Captain.’

//

In the morning they both wake with headaches but don’t mind so much when they have an excuse to cuddle together for longer. They stay tangled, Clarke’s finger laced through Lexa’s hair until it’s too hot to stay in the closed off room and there’s noise outside as others start to stir.

’Dammit,’ Raven is muttering to herself as they emerge. She’s searching through the couch in the way Clarke recognises as a desperate phone hunt. Octavia is asleep on Lincoln’s chest on the floor with a light blanket thrown over them both. Clarke vaguely hopes they’re both wearing pants

Lexa steps around them quietly heading to the kitchen with Clarke following behind. The mess is half tidied away with bags of rubbish tied up by the back door already. Anya is at the dining table with a coffee in hand, scanning over news on her laptop. She grins when she spots Clarke trailing close behind Lexa. ’Coffee?’ They both nod and Lexa gets two mugs down from a cupboard.

’Ah ha!’ Raven celebrates a quiet victory in the other room as she must find her phone.

’So how you kids feeling this morning?’

Lexa shrugs as she hands Clarke a coffee and leans against the kitchen counter with her own. Clarke joins her so their arms brush and their shoulders bump together. It feels nice.

’Oh no.’ Raven’s voice is getting a little loud in the other room. ’No no no no. Clarke!’ The last word is at an ear splitting volume and everyone in the kitchen winces as Raven runs in brandishing her phone. ’Why? What? How?’

’Quiet words, Raven? Much hang over happening here. Please?’ Clarke speaks in soft soothing tones hoping Raven will mimic her.

She doesn’t. ’Clarke why do I have several long calls logged with a Doctor McSteamy?’

Lexa almost snorts out her coffee. ’Um,’ Clarke doesn’t know what to say. She remembers giving Raven Abbey’s number but she doesn’t know what Raven did with it after.

Raven goes back to scrolling through her call log with horror in her eyes. Anya and Lexa share a look then go back to their coffees. Raven seems to brace herself as she navigates out of her calls and into texts. She slaps a hand to her head as she scrolls to the top of a very long message thread. ’I’m leaving the country that’s it. I love you all but I have to…’ She trails off scrolling through the messages. The horror struck expression starts to ease into bemusement then embarrassment then to Clarke’s horror a wide smile. Raven looks up, eyes sparkling.

’No,’ Clarke shakes her head. ’Don’t say it.’

Raven laughs. ’Fine I won’t say it,’ and slips her phone into her pocket.

Clarke realises that’s infinitely worse and falls into Lexa, burying her face in her neck. Lexa’s fingers in her hair are a substantial comfort and she wonders if they can just go back to her room. It was nice clean quiet and non-disturbing.

’Let’s go back to bed?’ Lexa proves herself an actual goddess as she reads Clarke’s mind, pulls her back to the room and materialises water with Advil for them both.

Whatever else they might have had planned for the day is forgotten and they spend the rest of it in Lexa’s room streaming nonsense on Netflix and kissing and talking and dreaming about the future.

The weekend ends and Clarke goes home but they make plans for the next weekend and the one after that. They have college and work and life stuff to do but they also have Skype dates and all day long text chats. They have long weekends and trips away. Then they have a house in the city with their families close by. They have a dog and a garden and friends that they love.

On the day they get married Lexa receives a message first thing in the morning.

**My Captain**  
_I can see sand_

Lexa laughs and texts back.

**Me**  
_I’m on my way_

She taps send easily because the ceremony is on the beach and Lexa will always be there to help Clarke find her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi. I'm dancetyd on Tumblr


End file.
